


One Hell Of A Night

by SpiderReporter



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderReporter/pseuds/SpiderReporter
Summary: You just got home from work late at night and your nerdy neighbor keeps making a ruckus, you decided to give him a piece of your mind, which brings you to your current dilemma.You’re in your underwear, cold and got locked out of your apartment.Peter kindly lets you in and awkward yet hot sex ensues.*this work is completed*





	One Hell Of A Night

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains sexual material and graphic descriptions to a fictional character. If such themes offend you, do not read.

It been a long day,

The sun sets as the coffee shop turns from an orange hue to black.

You’re the last one here, as you finished up wiping down the coffee machine that you’re a-hole of a colleague just ditched you for.

“we’ll just do it in the morning, he said”

Dropping the rag, you began contemplating what your options are.

Either do the stuff your actually paid to do or bailout,

“fuck it” 

maybe you can come back early in the morning, and tidy things up so you don’t get chewed out by your manager

*************

It’s now 10:00

nonetheless you managed to make it to your apartment building, on 44th Street just off Queens Boulevard in Sunnyside

and it was a struggle from there.

The apartment building lies still as you shamble through the entrance, feeling as if your carrying the weight of the world.

it doesn’t help that there’s no one around, even the front desk is empty.

You unlocked the door to your apartment, you feel a sense of comfort and ease as you immediately head straight to your bed room

immediately stripping down to your boxers and plopping down like a corpse to your bed

the silent buzz of emptiness and the softness of your bed lulls you to sleep.

Finally.

your deep slumber . . .

was cut short.

when **BAM!** , you jolt awake

suddenly, the use-to-be silent room, is now filled with muffled Star Wars music

its fine, just cover your ears, _doesn't work_ , role around and hope to find the right spot to sleep, _nothing_ , bury your head with pillows . . . .  


_nope, you need breathe._

You sit up wondering, where in the hell is that music coming from?

Upon further inspection you realized that it was coming from the left side of your room, thin walls separating you from the unknown suspect which is actually the- **“PARKERS!”**

*************

Standing in front of the Parker’s door, in your boxers and tank top that you just managed to get in a hurry because A) its late at night and B) no is even around to see you,

Finally, the door opens up reveling Peter Parker in his big pajama pants with a white plane t-shirt hugging his body,

looking up at you with a face full of genuine concern and curiosity as if he doesn’t hear the fucking loud music in the background.

“oh, y/n what are you doing here? its- “

the l'il goof said with glee, obviously not expecting you to come by but clearly happy you did.

“Your TV”

“what?“

“can you kindly please Keep. It. Down.” You said, stern faced and straight to the point.

“oh!” a little bit embarrassed he ran back to the living room, leaving the door wide open, taking a closer look, the room is mostly dark, being illuminated by the TV.

and curiosity ran through you as you ask while he’s currently lowering the volume “can I ask why are you up so late….isn’t there school tomorrow?”

you see a sheepish smile when he walks towards you, scratching his head, “uhm, aunt May isn’t here, she’s at an art convention, she won’t be coming back till tomorrow….sooo I decided to relax a bit”

Ha, busted, as if the teen was caught red-handed for being past his bedtime, but the amusement fades from your face as you back up to where your door is, still facing peter

“sure…but don’t think you’ll get off the hook, once she comes back I’ll tell-” that’s when you reach for the door knob but to your surprise it won’t budge.

Well. Fuckity fuck fuck. 

It appears that you’ve locked yourself out to your apartment. Good job, you.

*************

It could have been a lot worse.

Well, aside from the fact that you’re in your underwear, cold, got locked out of your apartment and not to mention your beyond tired as fuck but y’know . . . .

you also wish that it could have gone better.

Instead of reassuring yourself to calm down, you start to wonder why life just keeps shitting on you,

So now, you just have to be content at lazily sprawling at the Parkers couch, filled with blankets and pillows.

Peter is really dedicated to see this movie, even if the thought of locking you out of your room and having to sit beside you isn’t enough to separate him and his movie marathon,

But you can manage, since the volume is turned to low but still within earshot, unlike before when you thought the walls of your bed room started vibrating due to the noise. 

At least it’s an improvement.

*************

No, it wasn’t.

In fact, it not even the noise that’s keeping you awake,

its Peter, he jumps and bounces from his end of the couch, every bounce he makes the entire seat bounces with him, 

he’s like a restless child despite being late at night, he’s giddy when an action scene comes up, 

you may doze off a little, only to be pulled out of your sleep to see Peter and his sickeningly cute smile,

It’s a wonder why he even let you in to his apartment, but you guess he felt bad.

sure, you’ve been neighbors for years and you watched him grow up as the next-door dork, but you just keep having one-sided conversations, and when he did actually talk to you, you cringed at the spot, remembering all the half-assed excuses you gave him to leave, which you admit is thanks to you for always being down in the dumps all the time. 

it was awkward at best. Now that you think of it, maybe that’s you developed an acquaintance-friendship with him, 

after all you are the longest neighbor him and his aunt ever had, due to people always come and go at this apartment. Nonetheless you still do find it strange why he’s always so bubbly, and actually makes an effort to talk to you. guess things never change.

*************

As you were deep in to your thoughts, peter suddenly catches you staring at him, even though you two made eye contact you were still eyeing him up, 

and it wasn’t even a humble stare ether it was like, deep within your soul kind, naturally he whips his attention instantly to the tv again.

That gives you an idea. 

A huge blush around his face that he tried to hide made you shift ever so closer to him, your face morphs into a sly one, as inch by inch you get closer.

Peter is sweating at this point, as your hand reaches past his head to his opposite shoulder, your fingers suddenly and teasingly rubbing and giving it an experimental squeeze, 

to which all of his hair behind his neck stands up, the touch was so intimate in a way that it gave him chills, then suddenly you reached for his chin to take hold of it, guiding him to your face, as in a millimeter apart.

Yup, you went for it. Lips now softly grazing each other, you took a large breath, your hot air traveling inside his mouth caught him by surprise, then suddenly, you were kissing him. It was…. something,

while you admit this wasn’t your first train wreck of a kiss, like the time when you picked up a puppy who for sure consumed something unmentionable, licked you in face. 

But this? It was something to be described as inexperienced, the only reason he hasn’t separated yet is the mixture of shock, anxiousness and to your surprise, arousal, are in conflict with each other, leaving him stiff and frozen with your arms are around him.

The kiss continuous because of you and finally peter with his eyes now closed began reciprocating, but nonetheless the sloppiness made it erotic, the way how he just sits there while he lets you take the lead made you take this kiss further. 

It wasn’t long before you were both making out, thanks to you, you began tilting your head to cave your tongue into his mouth, 

coating each other with spit as you feel the rough texture of his tongue with yours, pulling away to breathe, a thick strand of saliva connecting both of you until you decided to attack his mouth once again, tongue rubbing everything, occasionally you pull out to lick his lips then dive back in. 

Slurping and wet squishing noises can now be heard and soft whimpering coming from peter now echoes across the room, the sound seeming to be everywhere. 

“Nngh…nh..mn”

His mouth is stupidly sweet, Peter had a his eyes closed shut, at this point your hand on his shoulder went to his hair,

grabbing a fistful and gripping it painfully hard, then pushing him towards and smashing your lips even more. The hand on his chin went straight toward pinching his nipple, 

earning a yelp but muffled by the sloppy kissing, his sweat made his white formfitting t-shirt almost like a second skin, damp and hugging his body even more. 

Your hand left his nipple and making a journey even further down to his big pajama pants, its roomy enough to make it uncomfortable because you instantly felt his dick, hard and erect. 

You griped his dick, caressing it a few times through the fabric, ”..nhnnn!”, most cocks just spring up into a pointing position, 

but Peter’s? it was rock hard and so heavy that you can see out lines of it just resting on his thigh, its thick and long that’s for sure.

You keep stroking him until you notice that he started bucking his hips to your hand, subconsciously urging you to go press harder, 

but you don’t want to give him the satisfaction, just yet. You glide your hand across his shaft to feel the head.

He’s wet, you can feel the damp spot on his pajama pants as you rub his gland. It’s throbbing and pulsating as you stoke him, while you continue to probe his mouth with your tongue, sloppiness turns to full on slobbering as your kiss makes both your tongues drip spit, him being able to swallow so little, made him drool. His hand on your leg, just letting it rest there while the other on his lap. He’s enjoying this more than you thought he would.

Now.  
The reason why you kissed him is you wanted to shut him up, maybe you could give him a peck to make him flustered enough to grab his attention away from the movie so you could get your much-needed sleep.

That plan came crashing down when the said peck became a make out session.

A brief wave of emotions hit you when you ask yourself, are you taking this too far? yes. Are you crossing so many red lines? Yes. why is Peter letting you do this? you have no clue. Are you talking advantage of peter’s vulnerability? yes. Do you want to take it further? Hell. Yeah. 

Being a little more daring, you gently press down on him, making him lay down on the couch, with a little maneuvering you slipped between his legs which now hugs your waist. 

Your body pressing down on his. you can finally feel how rapid his breathing became with your chest together, his hands at the back of your neck, your hand still in his hair, his head squishing it into the soft couch and the other is mindlessly stroking his leg.

Oh yeah. You sure as hell aren’t patient enough to take this to his bedroom.

He’s a virgin, obviously, from the way his body trembles, breath hitches and how he forces himself to calm down, even though you want nothing more than to bring both of you off, 

you still need to be very delicate, you got him this far and you’re not about to lose him now. You’re going to do it here. Good ol’ couch coitus.

After making out in this position for a few more seconds, you finally broke off, kissing his smooth chin, as you reach kiss his jaw making your way up his ear. There you were, abusing his poor ear, biting it, ghosting your breath over it, till you went down to his neck biting it. He cries out, as he tilt his head to give you better access and bite down just short of drawing blood. He says your name, pleading when you reach inside his shirt, rubbing, till you feel his nipple, pinching it. 

“God look at you. You’re gorgeous, Peter.”

It’s your first words to each other since you started, it might have affected him more that you thought, unused to being desired he falls apart quickly under your words and touches, not being able to stop himself from whining. 

Be bucks his dick against you, you can feel the heat radiating of it as you grind against each other, as yours is peeking out of your briefs, pink head exposed. You pull away from him, sitting on top of the soles of your feet into a kneeling sitting position, hands grabbing his shirt to get rid of it. Exposing his chest. 

“Holy fuck.” You say out load.

You’re not the kind of guy to exaggerate per say, but he’s shredded, his lean frame makes his muscle define, abs so sharp you can grate cheese with it, pecks that flexes every time he breathes, arms so supple you can see lines and a v line.

This wasn’t something that could just happen if it weren’t for some rigorous work out. How is that even possible? you thought he’s just a dork who attend Midtown High School, but then again, you dint even cared about him that much before. “Damn, you’re beautiful. If only you could see yourself in my eyes, Pete” corny,

but you’re too dumbfounded to care, roaming your hands all over his body, just so you could feel this masterpiece. Now focusing, you noticed that peter is completely flushed, shoulders and face are pink while his ears are red, body coved in a thin layer of sweat and breathing hard from the sheer intimacy of the situation. Looks like you hit a nerve because he’s completely avoiding your gaze.

“S-stop, don’t-” he says as he pushes at your shoulder,

Is he self-conscious because of a compliment? The way your sweet words, heavy breathing, the slap of skin on skin is embarrassing him, it's kinda cute actually, funny even, but as much as you want him to keep being shy, you fear that’s it going to be an obstacle later, so for his sake you’ll need to entice him some more. 

You work him up, saying how pretty he looks, kissing him further down until you reach his nipple, licking it, “Fuck, I love you” his reaction was almost violent, trusted this torso up at you, breathing harder now as he pleasurably gasped at the L word being dropped on him, how you said it full of genuine adoration, but then again you have his nipple between your teeth, lightly nibbling at it.

But eventually you a have to move on, with the moist atmosphere, you striped your tank top off and made your way down his abdomen, kissing and licking, and settling between his legs, kissing a path from his belly button down to his cock. You grab hold of his pants, striping it off of him. 

There it is, surprisingly he has little hair, he has almost no happy trail, but his heavy cock glistening with pre-cum leaking from the tip as it reaches his belly button, the slimy texture of his juices building up on the tip until it starts to leak down, his cock is has an intense flush to it from being neglected of touch and constantly being teased, you can see veins popping out as it rest on top of his abs coating it with pre-cum. 

And you went to town, Peter looking down at you, wide eyed. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, isn’t used to someone worshiping his body like this. His mouth opens as it erupts a silent scream as you engulf his length, swirling your tongue at the head as it reaches at the back of your throat, keeping still as you both savored the moment.

You pull out, leaving kisses under his shaft, jacking him off while doing so, until you reach his balls, peppering it with kisses and sucking it. It must have felt good because peter was in cloud nine, but you were going to make him feel even better. You grab a hold his muscular thighs and lifted it up to his chest. There, you see his hole, so pink and untouched, this is uncharted territory, but not anymore.

You dragged your mouth against his rim, tasting it and savoring it. Pulling his rim apart and anticipating the real stretch he’ll get soon. Making his fuck hole loose, you did your best to slobber it, tracing his rim with your finger, wet and tight, before adding a finger in. You really did your best, you doubt he has lube around, so you just have to make do. 

This went on for a while, soon he’s barely hanging on with the assault of sensations you subject him to, his hole becomes looser and looser until your tongue went in, coating his anal walls with spit, his sphincter squishing down on you, you alternate between rimming him, spitting on it, and finger fucking him, until he gaping enough to take your four fingers, the tip of your thumb is almost in but you could insert it if you want to but you decided enough was enough when you pound his prostate.

“F-fuck…mhn..nhn..Please-ahh..” its leaving him quivering, as you jap it hard enough to almost do his prostate in, you retract your hand back seeing his hole now turned pussy in all of its gaping glory, spit is leaking out of his hole while Peter has tears in his eyes but his prick still raging hard.

“God, you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now.” You sit up once again in a knelling position, finally striping out of your boxers as he laid there against the chair, with his big hard dick against his his abs. Putting your hands on his shoulders, you grind your dick against his hunky body and lowered your dick on his ass, it traces against his ass crack until the tip of your engorged member was touching his asshole.

The heat of his hole against your dick alone almost made you mindless. The head made contact with his wet hole, it wants you in already, because you’re sure that with only a little trust your going to breach him at any moment. Peter anticipating with suspense for what’s to come, you made your way down to his face and kissed him, taking him by surprise but soon calming down to let you in to connect your tongues again, rubbing each other as if it missed each other’s feeling, embracing between your mouths fucking, feeling each other’s taste, and Peter tasting his juices.

You broke your kiss as Peter took a deep breath as if he was mustering up courage and he said, “T-then..uhg..do it then”, Peter is asking you to fuck him, even though it was almost inaudible, it still sounded filthy, fulfilling his request you slowly started to push in.  


Your entire shaft just sunk in to his wet, hot grip of his asshole, taking him raw. You went in smoothly, fuck! You didn't want to leave this warm hole, ever, without the intrusion of a condom, made it more tender. 

If you could fuck him like this forever, you would, but you guess that you have to make this night count. He keens and arches his back and starts pushing against your dick, forgetting his bashfulness and the situation he’s in. Scrambling for purchase, unable to find anything to grip on but soon found a place for his hands on your back.

You bottomed out quickly and staying still, as Peter hissed and whimpered in pleasure. He looked good like this, legs spread hugging your torso, on his back, tight pink hole and flushed cock on display, you stared him down while your cock disappeared in his hungry pussy, both your hands holding his smooth, fat ass cheeks spread apart, 

while his tight and hairless hole is squeezing your cock, you could feel his ass massaging your fat cock, you pull out only leaving the head in, as you feel your shaft moist and slick from your spit in his hole but it was gone in a flash as you began pounding him, being unable to stop yourself from talking.

Fuck! That's it, Peter. your doing so well . . . 

“Y-yes, yes, please….mhg. More, please!”

“I gonna breed you Peter. Fuck, your gonna have my load inside of you.”

You sunk your head deeper Peters neck, occasionally biting hard, almost not believing the pleasure you’re getting from Peter’s hole. This went on for a while until finally giving in, you gave Peter the signal that you were going to fuck him relentlessly, you were going to go wild and really let loose by brutally fucking by the minute. Your hips started slamming into his juicy ass, balls slapping against his ass, mounting Peter missionary style. 

Your hard cock started to slam right into his winking, gaping hole, as wet fucking noises drowning out Peter's breathy moans, while mounting him like a dog and going all the way. It was intense, you were crushing his poor prostate with such a pace, that he began clawing your back. You're just ramming his hole, keep pushing that cock inside his slutty bottom, it feels so good. 

you're just ramming his hole with your cock, Peter let a stream of curses and "yes, fuck, please!!!", Your frantic fuck that your subjecting him, caused you grab his legs until it reaches past his shoulders, his flexibility might amaze you but your attention was focused on how he holds your hips to get you impossibly deeper by pushing it with you, while maintaining his acrobatic leg spread in the air, wanting you to be proud. Every thrust from your body made him lunch forward, pressing his back down to the couch cushions.

You don’t know how much time went by as you keep fucking him, a long time, you think, because by this time your arms and legs are trembling as you struggle to hold yourself up, Peter so blissed out, he’s mouth agape,

his cock that gained an angry red tone sits painfully hard on his abs, leaking clear thick juices as it smears it all over the his 6 pack because of your hard fucking. His legs lazily hug your waist and his arms hug you, weak, unresponsive and tired. 

Your desire and horniness are now the only fuel and encouragement you have to keep this going because you want this to last, even though you want nothing more to empty and pump him full of cum.

But another long while later, you finally surrendered to your desires, no man on earth could last another second if given the chance to pound Peter’s hole for that long, your cock coated with thick slime that covered you up through your fucking, finally erupted like a volcano,

that may sound extreme, but it felt like it, as you pulled back one last time, you power slammed to Peter’s hole as hard as you can, using all of your strength that you didn’t know you had to bang the orgasm both out of you, the orgasm you both experienced were like Band-Aids being ripped, it was so sudden and intense. 

So much so, that you deposited for what it seems like a gallon of cum inside Peter, as you probe him, blasting it to coat his insides, the force from your hips and power of his orgasm causes him to erupt like a literal canon, dick angling up, then blasting thick spurts of cum, gushing out in a sudden and forceful stream, coating his torso.

You feel your head spinning and your body sore like you just ran a marathon, seeming to ache and bruise all over before you feel the numbness indicating that it’s shutting down, Peter beating you to that tough, pulling your dick out, causing your cum to spill out of him, turning it into a frothy mess, 

he passed out, limp like a doll. You went unconscious as well, crashing down beside Peter

*************

You woke up.

You were spooning Peter, his back against your chest and legs tangled up, as you hug him tightly to keep him from falling off the edge of the couch. The smell of sex is evident when you woke up from the blinding light. There you made yourself comfortable, at least for a while when you heard your phone ringing at the table next to the couch. 

Removing one of your hand from Peter’s waist, you reach on top of the table, tracing your hand to locate your phone, not bothering to get up. Once you found it, you tapped call.

“Peter! Finally, Christ! I’ve been calling you for- you know what, we’ll talk about it later. I’d appreciate it if you could swing by, Happy to told me that a curtain someone is tampering with their suit tracker again”

“uhh” what’s he talking about?

“you could at least do a good job at being incognito, kid. Happy won’t get off my business.”

“who’s this?”

“who the hell are you first?”

you look at the scratched up, heavily tinkered with and modified phone to realize it wasn’t yours, looking at the caller id, you see that Mr. Stark is calling…..who’s Mr. Stark?

“Who’s this-on second thought, I'll deal with you bastard later. Listen here, don’t hang up. Is Peter there? its urgent”

You feel peter slightly shift and stretch, seeming to wake up from your conversation, but still pretty sleepy. 

“Peter, pssttt… wake up, hey…someone’s calling you.”

“Hmmm” Peter hums, the question not getting through him.

“It’s someone named…Stark”

His brows furrowed, as he struggles to take hold of what you’re saying

“stark?…stark?…stark….hmm……………... **MR. STARK!** ”

He jolted up into a sitting position, placing his feet to the floor as he yanked the phone from your hands. He started to get frantic talking to this Stark.

“I-I Mr. Stark, It’s not like that . . . t-that was just . . . NO! . . . fine. I’ll- I’ll try to go to the tower” 

You sit up too, looking at peter. 

What tower? . . . oh! that was Mr. Stark from Stark Industries, that tower. Ok, now it all makes sense. 

You were very well aware of Peter's job at Stark Industries, thanks to May for inviting you to be the only guest to their celebration party. 

Peter hangs up after finally saying goodbye, as he drops his phone to his side, then brushes his hair with his fingers looking all gloomy and catching glances at you. 

Yup, this was it, you have to take responsibility of your actions and straighten things out with him, you two did have sex after all, its only fair to comfort him, you don’t want to leave him feeling used.

“I like you, you know” you said, as you made your way beside him. This triggered a response from him, but now he’s looking at the floor, avoiding you. Guess you need to be clearer.

“look, peter……you’re the most amazing kid I’ve ever met.

The way you shower everyone with kindness, including someone like me made me feel treasured and loved, it’s something that I’m not used to. I guess that made me feel weird, thinking that I don’t deserve it made me cold to you, but I reality I liked you a lot and I’m- I’m sorry for taking advantage of you like that”

You really meant it; you do. 

“I like you too” he said, surprising you.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t force me, I-i was just…surprised, and a little nervous but really like it because I got to spend that moment with you.” He then holds your hands, then intertwined your fingers with his.

“s-so, you really like me?”

“no, I love you” he says leaning in to kiss you.

Needless to say, you both found out your feelings toward each other as you both kiss lovingly.

*************

You spent what time you have left to kiss then prepare for the day, you left his apartment after helping him clean up the place since it was a mess but mostly, he’s temporarily semi-immobile, wink-wink. 

Semi decent as you can manage in your tank top and underwear, you go get the spare key at the front desk then finally getting in to your room to shower. You met up with peter outside later, in your work clothes and neat hair.

“Aren’t you going to Mr. Stark?”

“Nah, I'm gonna be late for school, I just called him to say I'm gonna come by later.”

“So, does that mean I can’t ask you to go with me for coffee at the shop later?”

“you know what, I’d like that. I think I’ll ditch just this once, I just hope he doesn’t chew me out….that much”

“So it’s a date?”  


You say getting closer to kiss him.

“It’s a date” he closes your lips together.

“Bye y/n”

“Bye Pete”

And with that you both went your separate ways, seeing his figure running while waving at you goodbye for now, a promise that you would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> (just wait till tony gets his armored hands on you, he's like the parent who hates you, he disapproves the bad boy who shacked it out with his innocent assistant/son/Protégé)
> 
> There you go folks! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
